O'-Eight, Twenty-Four, Ten
by OnExShOtxKiLeR
Summary: O'-eight, twenty-four, ten. That had been the best day of my life, the day that I had met my one and only true love, Twilight Sparkle. Rated M for character death!


**Hey there everybody! This is my newest fic and this is the most depressing i've come up with so far. Please R&R!**

O'-eight, twenty-four, ten.

That had been the best day of my life, the day that I had met my one and only true love, Twilight Sparkle.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.

I was among some of the very first humans to settle in Equestria, I settled in Ponyville and that's when I met her, to me it was love at first sight. Over the next two years Twilight and me grew closer, we started dating, than we got married.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.

The marriage was the best time of my life, we laughed, we played, and we loved. And one year later with the help of Princess Celestia we had two little foals. One colt and one filly, we thought long and hard at what to name them, I think we chose well.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.

We named the little filly Shining Twilight after her uncle and mother. We named the little colt Dusk Shine, don't ask why. We just did. The two of them were perfect little foals, but not only that; they were _our_ perfect little foals. But over the next five years, relations between humans and ponies quickly deteriorated up until the ponies turned to violence, they turned to genocide.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.

It started out slowly at first, rumors of the deaths and even disappearances of human-pony families. Me and Twilight were worried to say the least. Then two years after it started it spread, suddenly public executions were being held in Manehatten and Fillydelphia. It was brutal, it was _barbaric_. Eventually though it spread to our side of Equestria, executions started taking place in Canterlot and even Cloudsdale. Then, a total of five years after it all started it affected our family as-well. While me and Twilight were asleep on our anniversary of meeting.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.

Two of our supposed friends, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash snuck in; unfortunately they made a lot of noise. Sometime I wish they hadn't, I wouldn't be here if they hadn't.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.

Why Celestia? Why? I heard the noise coming from our foal's room, I ran faster than I ever have in my entire life. As I entered the room I made it in time to witness Fluttershy slide a knife across Dusk Shine's throat, dooming him.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.

Red filled my vision as I rushed at the Pegasus, intent on killing her. I tackled her to the ground earning a grunt in response, I put my hands around her neck and squeezed as I looked her dead in the eyes. Rainbow Dash tried desperately to pull me off, to save her lifelong friend from demise, she failed.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.

I never loosened my grip until Fluttershy stopped squirming, that's when I felt the pain; Rainbow Dash had stabbed me.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.

I turned on her and quickly punched her in the face; knocking her unconscious. I ran out of the room and back to ours, I had looked down the stairs to see an angry mob of ponies of all types, including all of our friends but Rarity and Applejack. Thank Celestia, we still had some allies. I reached our room and locked my door, trying to buy Twilight some time to escape.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.

When I reached the bed Twilight was wide awake, looking at the knife still sticking out of my side.

"Jake!" she said, "What happened?" I looked at her and she saw the pain in my eyes and heard the rioting at the door.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.

"They're dead aren't they?" she said, sadness filling her voice. All I could do was nod and try to hold back the tears that were already burning my eyes.

"Twilight," I said, "Go, get out of here. I'll hold them off." Twilight shook her head.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.

"No! You go! You're the one they're after!" she said tears openly pouring from her eyes, "I can't lose you too!" I stared at her, I can't let her die I thought.

"We'll both stay," I said, she shook her head. This shocked me,

"No Jake, you'll go." Her horn suddenly glowed and I lunged at her determined to stop her teleportation spell from finishing. I was too late. The world around me spun as I was magically sent to the Everfree Forest.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.

After I got there I found a big tree that had a space at its roots, I curled up there and cried myself to sleep, my life was ruined, Twilight's life was ruined, and our little foals were dead; all because of me.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.

Eventually I learned that Twilight survived the attack, losing most of her speed in the process. The entire Apple Family was found dead at their farm the next morning by Rainbow Dash, they all appeared to kill themselves; Rainbow Dash apparently killed herself within the next twenty-four hours. Rarity, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were found dead as-well, once again appearing to have killed themselves.

O'-eight, twenty-four, ten.

That was the best and worst day of my life. Not only did I find my one and only true love, I doomed her to a life of suffering. The sad thing was I helped speed the process.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.

I am the Element of Insanity.

Fear me.

O'-eight, twenty four, ten.


End file.
